


Who I am

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [26]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alone, Boarding School, Crime, Family, Friendship, Gift Fic, Growing Up, Memories, One Shot Collection, Origin Story, Past Child Abuse, Self-Discovery, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Lena takes time to reflect on her life and the journey it took to figure out who she is.
Series: One-shots for friends [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Who I am

**Author's Note:**

> The 26th one-shot on my list of requests and is for Chibigals18. Look them up on YouTube as Chibigals. They, for the most part, do DuckTales amvs. They've written several DuckTales fanfics. So check them out. Again I hope you all enjoy this fanfic and check out my other stories! Have a pleasant day!
> 
> This was done by Little-Ampharos, who permitted me to use it. https://www.deviantart.com/little-ampharos

If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
Cause I know exactly who I am

Currently, Lena Saberwing, formerly DeSpell, sat on her new bed. Ever since Webby and Violet rescued her from the Shadow Realm, she lived with Violet and her dads.

As the former shadow of the wicked Magica DeSpell, Lena was finally thrilled to have loving friends and family. Suffering fifteenth years of abuse under her 'aunt' left deep scars on her heart and soul.

But now that was all in the past. She had everything she could ever want. Still, even though she'd had a new family and home, she couldn't help but think back on her old life.

I am Magica's shadow.  
I don't resemble my 'father.'  
And when the day is done, Webby still my biggest fan.  
Sometimes I'm clueless, and I'm clumsy.  
But I've got friends that love me.  
And they know just where I stand.  
It's all a part of me.  
And that's who I am

She was thinking back to her 'birth' from the battle for the dime between Magica and Scrooge. Once she came into existence, of course, she first acted like a newborn in many ways.

It took a long time to get from the site of the battle to civilization. When she got to the nearest town, she'd been ravenous. Of course, she didn't have any currency on her. Thus she tried to use the five-finger discount.

Of course, she got caught quickly. When the responding police officer asked for her name, she panicked and looked around and saw the name "Lena" on a poster outside a nearby retail store.

The policeman figured she was a runaway and took her back to the station. Lena overheard they're planning to place her in foster care. She didn't like the sound of that. And so, using magic, she escaped and began her life.

So when I make a big mistake  
And when I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowing  
I will be just fine  
Cause nothing changes who I am

From the start,

Aunt Magica encouraged her to do evil deeds while abusing her. Aunt Magic never stop berating and demanding her to fulfill her purpose. Each memory seared into her heart and soul forever.

One of the worst memories was when she'd been technically four years old. It was Lena's first time had a park. She was sitting on a park bench, minding her own business.

But the sound of children laughing and playing kept distracting her. One sight caught her attention more then any other. A young mother was slowly coxing her young daughter to try the swing.

The little girl was nervous, but her mother was encouraging and slowly helped the child overcome her fear until, eventually, the little girl started to swing for the first time.

It tore at her heartstrings to see a mother being so loving and patient with her child. Considering Aunt Magica never showed her love or affection. She couldn't help but cry.

As she sat there crying, a man pushing an ice cream cart heard her. "Are you okay there?" he asked her, which surprised Lena someone would be concerned about her.

"I'm okay, sir, just a little lonely."

"Looks like you could use some cheering up. Would you like some ice cream?"

"I don't have any money, sir."

"It's okay. You look like you could use a treat to pick up your spirits. What would you like?"

"Um, can I have a chocolate fudge cone?"

"Sure," the vendor gave her a giant ice cream cone. She thanked him for cheering him up. She managed to hold off Aunt Magica long enough to finish her cone.

After she was done eating her ice cream, Aunt Magica's degrading lecture and the fact she would've struck her if she had a body made sure Lena stayed away from parks for a long time.

Though she never forgot that moment. That started her deep, burning passion for having a real-life and a real family. However, she thought that never happen.

I am Magica's shadow.  
I don't resemble my 'father.'  
And when the day is done, Webby still my biggest fan.  
Sometimes I'm clueless, and I'm clumsy.  
But I've got friends that love me.  
And they know just where I stand.  
It's all a part of me.  
And that's who I am

The next memory that stood out was when she'd been ten. Once again, she'd been caught by the police, and this time, she'd been sent to boarding school. It'd been a Catholic boarding school Saint Maria's Ladies Academy.

She hated being force to wear a school uniform and follow strict rules. Like before, she never had any friends. The teachers also found her disrespectful, inattentive, and not putting in the work into her academics.

She suffered that for two years before she finally managed to plan and escape. It was the closet she felt to freedom escaping that awful place. She eventually came to Duckburg and made a home for herself under the stage under the old abandon amphitheater.

I'm a saint, and I'm a sinner.  
I'm a loser; I'm a winner.  
I am steady and unstable.  
I'm young, but I am able.

All she had to do from that point was survive until an opportunity to fulfill her purpose and get her to wish of freedom. But when she finally met Webby and the boys, she started to feel that warm fuzzy feeling once again. Everything slowly fell into place, and now she had everything she wanted.

Aunt Magica could no longer abuse her, and she finally had a home and family. Now that she was a living duck and not a shadow, she could finally age like a normal person. Life was good, and hopefully, the future would continue to look brighter. All that was for sure, she had everything she wanted and couldn't ask for more.

I am Magica's shadow.  
I don't resemble my 'father.'  
And when the day is done, Webby still my biggest fan.  
Sometimes I'm clueless, and I'm clumsy.  
But I've got friends that love me.  
And they know just where I stand.  
It's all a part of me.  
And that's who I am

I am Magica's shadow.  
I don't resemble my 'father.'  
And when the day is done, Webby still my biggest fan.  
Sometimes I'm clueless, and I'm clumsy.  
But I've got friends that love me.  
And they know just where I stand.  
It's all a part of me.  
And that's who I am!


End file.
